Simple Life Shattered
by supergirl3684
Summary: Live Free Or Die Hard: McClain’s simple life is shattered when he learns Matt can’t deal with happened. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment!


**SIMPLE LIFE SHATTERED**

_**SUMMARY: McClain's simple life is shattered when he learns Matt can't deal with happened.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own! (as if you're surprised)**_

_**WARNING: Strong language and (in case you missed it in the summary before you clicked the link) corporal punishment**_

**_READ: Hey all! I had promised to post this last week but I fell asleep before I could as I hadn't been feeling good. I spent all week in and out of the ER and finally got admitted to the hospital this past Friday and just got out today! :( I'm behind in my school work and everything else! Hoefully this helps make up for not posting in a while! _**

_**A/N: I hope you all like this! **_

**PROLOGUE:**

John McClain walked through the hospital intent on one location; Matthew Farrell's room. He entered and saw the young man lying still on the bed, looking as if he were staring out the window. John knew better though. He'd been there himself many times over the course of his years in the police department.

"How you doing kid?" John asked.

Matthew jumped and clutched his heart as he turned to look at the man who had entered his room. John could tell he was struggling to maintain his breathing.

"Alright, easy does it," John spoke softly, belaying his tough guy image.

"Sorry," Matthew blushed as he got his breathing and emotions under control. "I didn't hear you come in."

John shook off the apology, "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I-I'm fine," the younger man stammered. "They're letting me out tomorrow."

"Good, good," John nodded his approval. "I just signed myself out and wanted to say goodbye."

"They let you out already? You were hurt worse then me!" Matthew started to get upset.

"They don't want me to," John admitted pushing the younger man back on the bed. "But they can't hold me here."

The younger man shook his head seeing the older man smirk. It was so 'McClain' that Matthew wasn't surprised.

"Take care of yourself McClain," Matthew held out his hand.

"Same to you," the Detective shook hands. As he was about to leave the room he turned back and looked at the younger man who was looking at him longingly. "You need _anything_, you give me a call."

With that he was out the door. He knew he didn't have to extend the offer, after all the younger man was used to fending for himself. Had all this happened just after they'd met John sure as hell wouldn't have extended the offer. Now, however, Matthew had saved his daughters life…saved his life. It was the least John felt he could do.

Besides, the kid had a job, a new place to live, and friends…what could Matthew possibly need that only he, John McClain, could provide?

**OoOoOoOo**

The phone ringing brought John out of his pain medicine induced sleep. With a growl and silent promise to kill whoever was on the other end of the phone if it wasn't a life threatening situation he answered the phone.

"WHAT?" John barked.

There was a brief hesitation before the person on the other end spoke, "D-detective McClain?"

"Who the hell is this?" John was beyond irritated.

"Sir, this is Sergeant Jones at the 15th precinct," The voice on the other end answered. "We have a Matthew Farrell down here at the station for DUI and it's noted on his sheet that we should call you."

"I'll be right there," John slammed the phone down hard causing the man on the other end to wince and for a minute to pity the young man sitting before him.

John got up and got dressed all the while muttering to himself, "I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands."

It didn't take long before John was at the police station glaring at anyone who even looked like they may talk to him. He stormed up to the Sergeant's desk.

"John McClain here for Matthew Farrell," John's voice and body showed the anger he was feeling.

The Sergeant simply handed some papers over for John to sign and pointed to the young man on the bench across from his desk.

John angrily signed the papers that let Matthew be released into his custody. He pealed his copy away from the original and handed the papers back. Without a backwards glance he grabbed Matthew by the scruff of his jacket and 'escorted' him out of the police station.

--

It was a quiet, tense ride back to McClain's house. To say the detective was pissed would have been like saying Matthew knew a little bit about computers…an understatement.

When they got into the house Matthew turned to say something to the older man was effectively cowed into silence upon seeing John's angry scowl.

"We will talk in the morning until then I suggest you sleep." John spoke through gritted teeth.

Matthew looked down as he walked to the guest bedroom that he'd stayed in a couple times before.

**OoOoOoOo**

All too soon there was a pounding on the bedroom door and Matthew stumbled across the room to answer it. He found himself face to face with a very, very, very, very (have I said very?) angry John McClain.

"You have twenty minutes to do what ever the hell it is you need to do before you get your ass into the living room and kid, you don't want to find out what happens if you're not there. GOT IT?" John yelled the question, a satisfied smirk on his face seeing the younger man wince.

"Got it," Matthew answered quickly and nervously.

Matthew milked the twenty minutes for every second they were worth as he really didn't want to face the older man anytime soon.

John left him waiting in the living room for a half hour before coming in and sitting down across from him.

"You know kid, I understood the first time I got called to pick you up, I was annoyed the second time I had to pick you, and now, I'm down right pissed. What the hell were you thinking?" John demanded.

Matthew had sworn to himself that he wasn't going to say a word. He'd rather John throw him out of his house and declare he wanted nothing more to do with the younger man then speak. However it wasn't to be.

"That's the problem; I was thinking! I'm tired of seeing his face every time I close eyes! I'm tired of be so jumpy all the time! I can't sleep so I'm tired all the time! I just thought that maybe a drink would help me relax!" Matthew was standing and yelling by the end.

John stood, "Sit down." The younger man sat quickly. "Why didn't you come to me? I told you at the hospital and each time I picked you up that if you needed _anything_ all you had to do was call me! I know you know how to reach me because I gave you my number and I know you know how to hack into any system you want to."

"I didn't want you to think I was weak ok?" Matthew crossed his arms looking like a sulking teenager.

"And getting drunk and driving, putting yourself and other drivers in danger makes me think you're what exactly?" John kept his voice even.

He wanted to strangle the younger man in front of him, he wanted to demand the kid pack up and never call him again…but he couldn't. In front of him was a kid, who had no one he could depend on, had no one else to call at three in the morning and for some unfathomable reason, John could not let him go.

"I want you to look at me and listen…look at ME," John's voice was sharp forcing Matthew to obey. "You did what you had to do in order to save my daughter and yourself. I don't expect you to let it go and act like it didn't happen; killing another human should never be easy; got it?"

"Got it," Matthew's voice was soft.

"Saying you need help does not make you weak. Did I look weak when I needed your help out there?" John inquired waiting for the soft 'no sir' before going on. "The only thing making you look weak is drinking to the point that you've put yourself and others in danger."

"I didn't drink that much," Matthew argued, suddenly feeling anger seeping into him.

He had been angry at himself for getting carried away with the drinking yet again and he was madder at the fact that John was right. He didn't care about himself but the idea of killing someone else and living cut him deep.

"The hell you didn't," John snapped back, "You didn't even get ten yards from the club and the cop could tell you were driving drunk."

"Yeah well, it's my life," Matthew stood, "and you're not my dad."

"No, I'm the person that got a call at three o' clock in the fucking morning." John copied the younger man and stood. "I'm the one who saved your ass _again_ by making sure you didn't lose your license or get thrown in jail."

"I'll send you a check," Matthew started for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The detective stopped the younger man from leaving by grabbing his arm in a vice like grip.

"I'm going home," Matthew answered, to angry to be worried. "Don't worry; I'll never bother you again."

"Like hell you are," John started to drag him back into the living room. "You're not leaving until I say so."

By the time the detective had started to push the younger man back on the couch Matthew had lost all self control. Before he knew what he was doing he'd kicked the older man and then punched him on the shoulder…right where he'd been shot.

"SON OF A BITCH," John yelled releasing his grip on the younger man and grabbing his arm.

Matthew felt the hand release him and took off running for the front door, not caring that his computer, which the cops had let him take with him before putting him in a squad car, was still in the guest room.

Matthew's hand had just reached the door knob when John reached him again.

"You know, I'm done talking," John declared as he once again dragged the younger man back into the living room.

"LET ME GO!" Matthew yelled and struggled but he was no match for the very pissed off detective.

John smirked, "Don't think so kid. You wanna act like a kid fine I know how to deal with that."

Matthew didn't have time to process John's words before he found himself face down over the detective's lap. He stilled as he tried to process the situation. Unfortunately for him, John didn't give him a whole lot of time to process before bringing his hand down hard on his backside.

"OW!" Matthew yelled, "LET ME GO MCCLAIN!"

"You might" **SWAT, SWAT** "want to drop" **SWAT, SWAT** "the attitude." **SWAT, SWAT**

John kept the swats coming steadily, grimacing as the pain in his shoulder radiated down his arm but he wasn't going to stop.

"You know kid," **SWAT, SWAT** "I've been understanding," **SWAT, SWAT** "about a lot" **SWAT, SWAT** "but not anymore." **SWAT, SWAT** "Drinking" **SWAT, SWAT** "and driving" **SWAT, SWAT** "was a bad idea;" **SWAT, SWAT** "kicking"** SWAT, SWAT** "and punching me" **SWAT, SWAT** "was a," **SWAT, SWAT** "worse one." **SWAT, SWAT**

Matthew had figured that much out on his own.

"I'm sorry!" **SWAT, SWAT** "John, honestly…OW!" **SWAT, SWAT** "I'm sorry and I …AH!" **SWAT, SWAT** "won't do it again…OW!" **SWAT, SWAT**

Matthew soon gave up all fight, his anger leaving him. He began to cry and John took that as his cue to finish. He tipped the younger man forward bringing his hand down to meet the tender under curve.

"You will _not_" **SWAT, SWAT** "drink, period," **SWAT, SWAT** "until I say different." **SWAT, SWAT** "Got it?" **SWAT, SWAT**

"Y-yes," Matthew cried before going limp over the detective's lap.

The old parenting skills came back to John as he began to rub soothing circles on the kids back. Matthew kept crying though but John understood. He was releasing the guilt he felt over drunk driving, hurting John, and more.

Remembering going through a similar thing with his son, John called upon the memory as he turned Matthew over and held him. He spoke no words as he wasn't a man of many but he did continue to rub circles the boy's back until Matthew finally calmed down.

"Kid, you ever pull a stunt like that again and you will be losing a few pieces of clothing; got it?" John looked at the younger man pointedly.

"Got it," Matthew's voice was thick with tears.

"Good; why don't you go take a nap? You're gonna have a busy day." The detective said.

"If I take a nap, I'll never get to sleep." Matthew stepped out of John's reach. "I'm having enough trouble sleeping as it is."

"I know how to help you sleep," John reassured him. "Go take a nap unless you'd like me to talk more?"

Matthew gave him a funny look and shook his head before going back to the guest room without any more complaint. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

**EPILOGUE: **

By nine that night the younger man was so tired he was ready to drop where he stood. In fact he would have had it not been for the fear that he'd drown. Oh yeah, he could see the headlines now '_Computer genius Matthew Faller drowned while taking shower_'.

With a rueful shake of his head, he turned the shower off and stepped out. When John had told him he knew how to help him sleep he was expecting some sleeping pills or being taught how to mediate even. What he didn't expect was the long list of chores that John had compiled.

By lunch he'd picked up every twig and stone in the lawn and then mowed said lawn, cleaned the gutters, taken out the trash, and helped John wash his car.

John let him rest for a half hour after lunch before starting him on the inside chores. By supper Matthew had washed dishes, dusted every room, swept or vacuumed the rooms, washed, dried, folded or put on the bed, almost every piece of bed linen that John owned save the ones on his own bed which he'd washed the day before, and finally he'd helped John cook supper.

After supper John had taken him over to a doctor who John was friends with. The doctor, Dr. Jacobs, turned out to be a psychologist and John had forced Matthew into having a conversation with the man. Two hours later Matthew was feeling a little better and had scheduled a follow up appointment.

The two had then gone and picked up his car. When they got back John confiscated the keys and handed the younger man a bus pass. Matthew was further astonished when the older man confiscated the computer in his room.

The ultimate surprise came when John told him that he was going to be staying at his house for awhile. Matthew had stared at him in shock and tried to say it was ok but John told him his word was final.

He would have argued more if it hadn't been for two things, for one John sent him to shower and "cool off" and two John gave him a single swat with a warning of more to come if he wasn't obeyed. Matthew had scurried to his room, grabbed his pajamas and then scurried into the bathroom.

And now, twenty minutes later he was back in his room, laying down on his stomach while John stood at the door turning off the lights. Matthew was asleep instantly.

John went back into the living room and turned on the TV wondering just how his simple life had been shattered. He eventually went to sleep. Morning would come soon enough and with the challenges of having another person living with him…depending on him…but he could handle it…right?

**THE END**


End file.
